


Thanksgiving Day Treat

by Popcorners



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcorners/pseuds/Popcorners
Summary: Jon thought he'd be spending Thanksgiving alone but Arya had other plans.





	

Jon rushed to pick up his phone as soon as he heard her ringtone. She programmed it to play Problem by Natalia Kills whenever she called, and Jon grinned every time he heard it.   
"I can't believe you're not coming home for Thanksgiving," she said as soon as he picked up.  
"Hello to you too."   
"Seriously, you cannot leave me here alone with Cat and The Couples."  
"The couples?"  
"Sansa and Sandor, Robb and Jeyne, Bran and Jojen. They are all so lovely dovey; its like I get it, you guys are in love. And Rickon is--a bit reckless. And you were supposed to help me avoid the wrath of Cat."  
"Sorry, Ar but I couldn't afford the train ticket. And if you just-"  
"I would have lent you the money," Arya interrupted before he could tell her to study more.  
"I know." Jon sighed, "you will just have to survive your parents by yourself."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What about you? What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing!," Arya yelled and Jon had to hold the phone away from his ear, "What do you mean nothing?"  
"I mean nothing." Jon thought about how sad that sounded but he could do nothing about his situation now.  
"Where's Gilly and Sam?"   
"They went to Horn Hill to spend the holiday with his parents."  
"Oh," Jon heard Arya moving around her room, "What are you doing?"  
"Cleaning, Cat will freak if my room is a mess when there are guests in the house," Arya made her voice sound posh like Cat's.  
Jon laughed, "Its not like people are eating in your room."  
"Thats what I said," Arya got quiet for a second, "I gotta go, Cat's calling. Happy Thanksgiving, Jon."  
"Happy Thanksgiving, Ar."  
Jon hung up and looked around his apartment. It was lonely without Gilly and Sam but he'd be okay for his first holiday away from the only family he has even known.

  
  
_That girl is a goddamn problem, that girl is a goddamn problem._ Jon looked at the time, close to 5am, before reaching to answer his phone.  
"Ar, What's wrong?" he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.  
"Is your doorbell broken or something?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Your doorbell, I've been out here for 10 minutes and you obviously haven't heard it."  
"What do you mean you're out here?"  
"I'm outside, open the door, it's freezing out here."  
Jon jumped out of bed and ran to the front door. He pulled the door open and saw that there was nobody at the front door, he put the phone to his ear and made to close the door, "very funny-" he didn't get the rest of his sentence out, a snowball hit him square in the face followed by Arya's maniacal laughter,  
"what the hell Arya?"    
"I'm so sorry Jon, I couldn't resist."  
"Couldn't or didn't want to?" Jon wiped the snow from his eyes and held the door open for Arya to come in.  
"Same difference," Arya dropped her bag near the door and jumped to hug Jon, "happy turkey day, Jon."  
"Happy turkey day, Ar," he laughed into her hair, she always trusted him to catch her, even when he wasn't paying much attention.

"Did you drive all night?" he said when he put her back down.  
"Yeah, couldn't let my best guy spend thanksgiving alone."  
"What about your parents?"  
"I left them a note. I expect Cat will call when she wakes up and sees it." Jon yawned loudly and Arya followed suit.  
"Alright, off to bed."  
"What?"   
"You, I woke _you_ up at the ass crack of dawn, and  _I_ have been driving for the past 7 hours, so sleepy time. When we wake up at a normal hour, we will figure out what we are doing for a thanksgiving feast."  
Jon stretched up to the ceiling and when his arms came back down, he put them on Arya's shoulders and pulled her in for another hug.   
"Fine, lets go."  
"Go?"  
"Yep, you are coming with me."  
"Am I now?" Jon extracted himself from her embrace and steered her towards his room.  
"Yes, just like when we were younger and I'd spend the night at your parent's place and you'd come snuggle with me whenever you couldn't sleep."  
"I seem to remember a few texts from you saying you couldn't sleep either."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, lets go. Just no talking this time." Jon pushed her towards his room and sleep.   


When Jon woke up later, Arya was already up. He heard her in the living room talking to Cat.   
"Uh huh...yeah Mom...Well its too late now...even if I left now, I would still miss dinner...plus there's like 10 feet of snow here...I gotta go Mom...yep...okay, bye." She looked up at Jon when he entered the room, "Finally, he has risen."  
"What did Cat say?"  
"The usual; I'm a horrible child, blames you for making me come here, blahblahblahblahblah."  
"Why deviate from the standards?"  
"Why indeed? Okay, go shower, there is still one supermarket open in this ghost town, if we move fast enough, we might be able to scrounge up something for thanksgiving."  
"And who is cooking this dinner?" Jon followed Arya around the kitchen like a puppy as she set up the coffee maker for the two of them.   
"Uh, you are. You know I can't cook for shit."  
"So you get me in trouble with your mother  _and_ I have to cook?"  
"Yeah, move your keister meister, by the time you get out of the shower, coffee will be done and we can get a move on."

 

Jon pushed the shopping cart through the supermarket while Arya rode on the front and grabbed things off the shelf.  
"Kraft Mac and Cheese? Really?"  
"It is a college staple, besides, do you really want to cook more food?"  
"Point taken. Wine?"  
"Uh, yes please."  
"Red or white?"  
"Why not both?"  
"Lush." Jon saw Arya roll her eyes at his comment and smiled; he put both bottles in the cart anyway.  
"You know me too well, Targaryen."  
Arya paid for the groceries, "you're cooking, the least I could do is pay for the food," she said when Jon protested. 

 

Their meal was small, Jon cooked everything but the mac and cheese. They shared a pint of phish food for dessert and watched all the thanksgiving episodes of Friends while they ate.   
"So when are you going back?" Jon put the empty ice cream container on the coffee table and stretched his legs back out onto it. Arya grabbed his arm and draped it over her shoulder so they could snuggle.  
"Whenever you get tired of me, or Sunday, whichever one comes first."  
"I could never get tired of you."  
"Well then, Sunday it is."   
Jon chuckled as he pulled her closer to kiss the top of her head, "Thanks for coming all the way out here and keeping me company for thanksgiving."  
"I didn't do it for you Jon, I just didn't want to spend time with my family."  
"Well thank you anyway."  
"Maybe you could not come down for Christmas, that would be fantastic."  
"Something could be arranged."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Turkey Day Ya'll


End file.
